bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Quincy's Revenge, A Deity Found!
"Aaaaaannnnnd Welcome to the final round of the Japan Martial Arts Tournament." A very ecstatic announcer said as people cheered on the two combatants. "In the red corner is a man, forged by the teachings of 8 different martial arts...............Ya....ma....mo..toooo!!!!!" The crowd cheers the all time favorite martial arts competitor at that time. He was a arrogant man of unimaginable feats. In the past 6 martial arts tournaments, he has killed over 30 combatants and won all 6 of the tournaments. He stood nearly 7 feet tall and had a muscular physique; it seemed that each inch of his body had some muscular complexion. As he boasted, gathering the crowds cheers, the announcer said, "Now, the challenger, in the blue corner, a man of mystery, but somehow a man who has made it all the way into the finals.........Kazue." The crowd booed the man as he walked into the ring, humbled it seemed. His opponent stood mocking him at his small stature and boasted at how he would win in a matter of seconds. "Now, how about we get this fight starteeeeeedddd!!!" The announcer said as the crowd cheered even more and the bell rung. As Kazue's opponent came running at him, Kazue contemplated on the man and his abilities. "He is indeed someone who has a high amount of Reiryoku for a human, so putting him to sleep instantly like the last person isn't an option without caving the ring in. He's strong, fast, but doesn't think about his moves, I guess I'll just let this play out." Kazue said as his opponent threw a punch that Kazue dodged with ease. His opponent then threw a special kick that Kazue dodged again, this went on for 5 minutes as his opponent started to become visibly fatigued. "Look, I'm starting to feel bad for you, why don't you just give up so you won't have to get hurt." Kazue tried to reason with his opponent, but instead he got another barrage of attacks that he dodged again. "Welp, it was nice fighting you even though you didn't hit me, but I've got to end this." Kazue said as he exerted his Reiatsu just a bit to only put his opponent to sleep. As the man fell out, the crowd was astonished at what just happened. "We......We.....We have a winner!!! The unknown man, KAZUE!!! has beaten the Yamamoto, this is a first!!!!!!" The announcer screamed as Kazue walked out the ring and back towards his locker room, there men gathered in his room as they were eger to recruit him into their gym. Kazue however declined them all and soon, they left. He would then sit there and just daydream. A man of high royalty roamed the lands. Searching for Kazue, he just had to set his eyes upon such a magnificent being. "There are three things that can not be long hidden: the sun, moon, and the truth!" This was a motto at which Toneri Tokugawa, had literally lived his life by. He just had to see if such a being could even exist. "I always thought of Arrancar being asexual. But for the life of me, I can just understanding why." Toneri looked to his side, glaring at the being he knew all too well, and could possible even worship: Ninigi. "Hey Ninigi. What ability is that of yours to find people so quickly? There are quite a few people I'd like to strike down ya know." Ninigi smiled, lifting the the small spoon into the air from his cup. "I don't even know the twist and turns. I usually just get up and leave, and then BAM! We magically find our targets." Ninigi smiled again, pushing Toneri along inside of a small facility like area. Entering the doors of the place, Toneri and Ninigi looked at the counter clerk. "You wouldn't happen to have a Kazue in your gym? I'd like to speak with him for a second." "Uhhh, yes sir, if you go to your left and follow those men over there, you'll probably find him. But I wouldn't ask for him to join your gym, he's already turned down about 100 offers so I'm sure your request wouldn't be different." The clerk said. "No........................No.................No.....................No..................I SAID NO!!!!" Kazue said as he slammed the door in front of the men that tried to ask him the same thing the first 100 men did. "No mean no, why the hell do they want me so much, I did nothing but dodge that whole fight, I tell ya, money money money is all people care about." Kazue was beginning to get frustrated, but he had to await his prize. Pushing through the pathway of men that bombarded the young martial artist, Toneri had gotten fed up. Ninigi however had little to no care about what was going on, all her knew was that his jello was spectacular. "Alright, that's enough." Toneri shouted, as he pushed the men aside with great force. Ninigi turned to the angered Toneri and spoke out. "Toneri, you didn't have to push him like that. You caused the others to fall as well. When they get up, you should apologize at once." Toneri glared as he looked at the now empty path, leading directly to a man standing there. He had finally reached his check point, and after searching for this young being for so long. "Here you are, young Kazue." Kazue didn't even glance at the man as he said "No." in response to Toneri addressing him. Kazue glanced back to see if the men had left but to no avail. He took note of their appearance and instead of turning away, he faced the men. "Well, you two don't look like your regular gym masters and trainers. As a matter of fact, you look like a Shinigami." Kazue said pointing at Toneri. "And you aren't human." Kazue said to Ninigi. "So tell me, why are you two here, if I guess again do I get a prize?" Martial Artist Meet "Oh my, Toneri. What a chatty one we have here." Ninigi stated as he continued to nip from his jello cup. Ninigi, leaped into the air, and a dozen molecules began to form beneath him, taking the solid shape of a seat. Laughing at the quick gesture from the boy, Toneri looked over at Ninigi, then looked back at Kazue. "You're wrong on two occasions. Onw, we are masters and trainers. Then two, I am not a Shinigami. Well depending on how you are attempting to describe me. Ninigi here isn't human though, so I guess you do get some sort of prize. What do you say, a one on one battle?" "Hey wait Toneri, this was not apart of what you told me. You should really include things like this when you ask me to tag along. I hate it when you do absurd things like that." Toneri was stricken by silence. "How else are we gonna bring him back to Amatsukami? Make your move young boy." "Well, I was never good at guessing, I guess that's why I would always get questions I guessed on wrong in school." Kazue stated as he look at Toneri, and the other being. "Well, I could use a good battle seeing as how the last on I partook in was well trivial. But not in here...." Kazue said as he a leading into Hueco Mundo. "This is the only place we can fight that I know of where people wont get hurt." Kazue said as he started to step into the Garganta. Following up behind Kazue, Toneri reached for the shoulder of Whis, throwing him through it as well. "Hey Toneri, that's no way to treat your master!" Ninigi shouted, holding the cup of jello extremely tight assuring it wouldn't drop from his hand no matter what happened. Toneri however didn't care too much, he instead looked at Ninigi side ways. "You know, sometimes I think to myself. How in the hell are you my master." When Toneri would step through, he would step into the sands of Hueco Mundo, the place where Hollows roamed. "So tell me, a battle isn't all you wanted, you mentioned bringing me back to some Amatsukami. What for? Oh, and you can make the first move." Kazue said as he got into a fighting stance. Toneri's stance was firm and straight, he didn't budge to take his stance. "No, no. I could never swing at you first. So frail." Toneri glanced at Whis, while also keeping a close eye. "Amatsukami is a scientist over at the Tokugawa Dojo. He sent Toneri out to pursue you, and bring you back. Either as a student, or as a test subject. This decision, will be determined by your actions." "Alright then......" Kazue said as he released a powerful was of reiatsu, this wave beralled towards Toneri with such ferocity that behind the wave, the ground beneath it cracked. This was going to be a wave capable of utter destruction towards Toner if he hadn't done anything. Kazue would close the distance by using his wave of reiatsu as cover. Without budging. Without flinching. Without blinking, Toneri stood and watched the wave of chakra bury it's way into the ground traveling at himself at high speeds. But still, he didn't move one bit. A very sacrificial man indeed. Instead, Toneri was hit head on, and as it collided with his body, a large explosion occurred, kicking up sand all throughout the air. Near where Toneri was standing was the thickest debris. Even a eagle's eye wouldn't be able to properly see through. What happened to Toneri was a complete mystery. "Hey Hey now, I know that you didn't turn over and die already." Kazue stopped in his tracks and retreated a bit at the sight of Toneri basically eating his attack seemingly. The dust was more than likely cover for Toneri, so he backed up as far as he could to accommodate Toneri's next move. Kazue was one hundred percent correct. Toneri wasn't even close to being taken down, and because of his reckless acts, Ninigi commented. "Toneri, why do you have to be flashy every time we are set out somewhere." Kazue's distance gain wasn't the best thing though, as Toneri used it to capitalize. Emerged from the dust through the side, completely out of the view of Kazue, Toneri held his fist tight as he continued to travel towards Kazue. On the contrary, Kazue could see Toneri exit the dust, as he gained distance away from the dust he had a wider view range of the dust. Kazue saw when he exited the dust but acted as if he didn't, he continued to let Toneri close the distance as he traveled towards himself awaiting for him to get within range.